Uninvited Surprise
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: Poor Obito had no idea what would be in store for him when he went to borrow some money from his sensei. SemiSequel to 'Children'. Mild YonKaka Slash.


A/N: Yo! This is the semi-sequel to my fic 'Children?'. Took me long enough, huh? Anyways, I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING: Mild YondaimexKakashi shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Obito had only one thing in mind as he walked to his sensei's apartment: food. You see, Obito hadn't eaten breakfast that day. No, he'd skipped it in favor of rushing to the forest so that he could try to awaken his sharingan (it was a failure, but that was only because he'd been feeling off that morning). Then, he'd done the unthinkable; he'd _skipped_ _lunch_. Now, this would be excusable if he'd had breakfast that morning, but since he hadn't, it was a horrible crime. (In his defense, he _was_ doing something thoughtful; it was Rin's birthday in a few days, and he'd been looking for a present for her. Unfortunately, he hadn't found anything.)

Now, however, he had a chance to redeem himself. It was dinnertime, and he was starving, and there was a new restaurant open that looked great. It closed in half an hour though, and he had no money; instead of rushing back across town to the Uchiha district, he decided to take the easy way out and borrow some money from his sensei. He would pay him back, of course; right after he finished his meal.

"Sensei!" He shouted, banging on the door. "Sensei, are you in there! It's important!" When no answer greeted the Uchiha, he became impatient. Well, if his sensei was going to be lazy, then so be it! He would just have to suffer the consequences. Opening the door, Obito rushed into his sensei's house. The room he was standing in was completely empty, a fact that both infuriated and confused him at the same time. Confused because his sensei spent most of his time in the living room, and infuriated that today, of all days, his sensei would just up and change his habits.

Then a light bulb flashed in his mind, and he remembered excitedly that the other place that his sensei spent a lot of time in was the kitchen. He quickly walked to the door that led into the kitchen, opening it cheerfully.

"Sense-AH!" Now, there were several good reasons for Obito's reaction, which to some may seem like an over-reaction. He had just walked in on his sensei kissing someone, and not just any someone, but his very own teammate, Hatake Kakashi.

If he had walked in a few minutes earlier, then his sensei and teammate could have lied, saying that they were just hugging. A few seconds after that, they still could've lied by saying that they had tripped, and that their mouths had accidentally touched in the process. As it was, the Yondaime and the genius Hatake had been shoving their tongues down each other's throats. There was no way that that could have been an accident.

The two lovers had pulled away from each other as soon as they had heard Obito's shout, and were now looking at the Uchiha in alarm, and if Obito wasn't in a state of immense shock, he would've been rolling on the floor laughing at Kakashi's face, which was completely scarlet.

"Ah…Obito…" His sensei tried to begin, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. His face, to be fair, was quite red itself.

"You- Kakashi- KISSING?" Obito sputtered out. The blonde looked uneasily at Kakashi, who had buried his face in his hands.

"I _told_ you to lock the door," Kakashi muttered.

"Um…Obito, you…you see, Kakashi and I, we're…well, we're in a relationship," said Konoha's Yellow Flash. Obito blinked a few times before the reality of the situation hit him; his sensei, kind, caring, and a total goofball at times, was dating austere, humorless, stoic Kakashi? _What_?

"You guys are exact opposites!" Obito shouted. Kakashi lowered his hands enough to level the Uchiha boy with a glare.

"Oh, like you and Rin are the same?" Obito hastily shut his mouth, glaring at Kakashi from behind his orange goggles.

"That's _different_! You were kissing sensei!" The black haired boy said in a semi-accusing tone. Said sensei was trying his best to bring calm into the situation, but was so far failing quite miserably.

"Obito, please…Kakashi, stop glaring at him, it's not like he did anything," he said desperately. He really hadn't ever planned on getting caught with Kakashi; he figured it might happen sooner or later, but, well, he had been wishing that it was later rather than sooner. And he had at least hoped that the one to catch them wouldn't be one of his other _students_! Oh well…at least it hadn't been Rin.

"Sensei, how can you like a guy like Kakashi? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Obito piled a lot of questions on the Yondaime, who frowned as he struggled to think of answers. Then it dawned on Obito; last week when they'd been at the ramen shop, their sensei had said that he was dating someone…and that someone had sounded a lot like Kakashi…and he'd said…"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Kakashi's face, at the moment, was reminiscent of a very ripe cherry.

"Shut _up_ you _idiot_!" The silver-haired jounin hissed. Yondaime's blush grew as well, although a small smile had formed on his face at Kakashi's reaction.

"O-Obito, you need to be more quiet. Yes, we are dating, yes, we are sleeping together…but we also love each other, very much," Yondaime said softly. "I kept it from Rin because I figured she'd be too heartbroken, and I kept it from you because…well, I didn't know how you'd react. Can you see what I meant?" Obito frowned.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so…" He mumbled. "Still, it's not like it…bothers me or anything…it's just…weird. I won't tell anyone, though." Yondaime's face visibly relaxed at that, and Kakashi's face began to revert back to its original color.

"Thank you, Obito," Yondaime said in relief. Kakashi muttered something that sounded like 'thanks, idiot', but Obito ignored him, for once.

"But I have one condition," Obito said. "Don't do anything in front of me!" He stuck out his tongue in exaggeration, and Kakashi whacked him on the head.

"Stupid, why would we do anything in front of you? _You_ were the one who walked in on _us_," Kakashi stated. Obito glared at him. Before he could make up a witty retort, however, his stomach grumbled very loudly, reminding him of the whole reason he'd come there in the first place.

"Oh no, they're closed!" Obito shouted in panic.

"What?" His sensei asked blankly.

"The restaurant! I was coming by here to ask for some money, but after I saw you guys I forgot, and I skipped breakfast and lunch, and I'm starving!" Obito wailed in despair. Then his eyes narrowed into slits, and he pointed at his sensei accusingly. "You owe me food, then!" The blonde blinked, then smiled.

"Sure; we were going to be eating soon anyways," Yondaime said cheerfully. "How about we all eat together? Maybe we could discuss what to get for Rin as well." Obito nodded, both grateful and happy.

"Okay! Sounds great!" He sat down at the table eagerly, waiting as his softly laughing sensei pulled out three ramen cups. Kakashi sat down across from him, rolling his eyes, although the faintest flicker of a smile was on his face. The three men had dinner together, all acting like themselves. However, Obito did keep one thing in mind.

_Never_ go into his sensei's apartment uninvited again.


End file.
